


Can't Help Falling In Love

by ChelseyKarrrm



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseyKarrrm/pseuds/ChelseyKarrrm
Summary: A Langson Fanfiction.I do not own any characters, only the story line.Based off 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley.Hope you all enjoy it.❤️
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Amanda Rollins, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola/Melinda Warner, Olivia Benson/Trevor Langan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to change a few things. Trevor is no longer a defence attorney and has been working white collar crimes for a few years. He often works with SVU to represent their victims when the ADA is out of town, or unavailable.
> 
> Olivia is Sergeant of SVU, she doesn't have Noah and is a lot younger, for the sake of the story... 25 is her new age. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story. 
> 
> -Karrrm

* * *

**Chapter 1- Always had it, Never let it show**

Olivia Benson. She was known to be powerful in all definitions of the word. She was indeed. She was both fearless and empathetic. She had dealt with the worst kinds of people on a daily basis for a number of years, making people think that the Sergeant would be hard hearted and cold. Yet she wasn't. She was the exact opposite, she was caring, loving, hopeful, kind and jovial.

She dealt with darkness throughout her working hours, thus promising herself to spread light in every way she could. She was a saint. A tainted one at that. She was far from perfect in many ways, but yet still she was a representation of what perfection would be. She was an abundance of life. 

Trevor Langan stared intently at the Sergeant seated beside him in the conference room. She took his breath away and she didn't even realize it. The air of sophistication around her was inviting. He watched her facial expressions throughout the preparation for trail. Seeing the purest of love in her eyes as she supported the victims. 

He knew how much getting justice meant to her and he wanted to do just that. He wanted to help, even if it was just to see her beautiful smile. He knew from the minute he laid eyes on her that he loved her. She captivated his heart. Making him want to do whatever he could to see her happy.

He tried relentlessly to get the Sergeant to pay him attention and it had worked. They had been dating for a little over a year. Both finding each other interesting, intriguing even. They had a mutual agreement to keep a distance at work, for the sake of being professional. 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to stick to that agreement for both parties. They had a strong connection and everybody could see it, it was obvious that they wanted each other. In more ways than one.

Olivia smiled at Trevor, taking hold of his hand beneath the table. She was a lot more open now. They had been through a lot in the pass year, and it definitely tested the foundation of their blossoming relationship. But they fought. They fought the battles together and they won. 

Trevor looked down at their joined hands and smiled, making a mental note on how he wanted things to turn out. He knew what he wanted and so did she. They had officially announced their relationship three months ago and decided to move in together a month later. They were happy. Content. 

But Trevor wanted more. He wanted her in everyway. He wanted her to be his completely, only his, forever. So he purchased a tiny blue box with a very special ring in it, hoping and praying that she wouldn't turn him down.

They walked out of the conference room once they were sure they had a solid testimony from their victims and witnesses. Both heading in the direction of her office, wanting a moment of privacy before he left to go to his own office.

She shut the door behind them and closed the blinds, knowing her squad would tease her if they caught her and Trevor making out. She smiled at him and sat down beside him on the sofa in her office.

"This is a tough case" was her opening line.

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that" he said, not wanting to dampen the comfortable air around them, "I've got a reservation for us tonight."

"Where?" She asked with a smile.

"Latias." He responded. 

She gasped at the memory of the tiny Italian restaurant, it was where they had their very first date. She loved that restaurant and was secretly hoping they'd go there again sometime but they were constantly busy so that didn't happen.

"I love that place" she answered, the excitement evident in her voice. 

"I know you do." He smiled, " That's why I chose it. Tonight is special so no excuses or cancellations."

She nodded, knowing not to question him about what made tonight so special, she knew her efforts would be wasted. He was good at keeping secrets, something that scared her at first but she learned to love it. She loved everything about him. 

He pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to straddle him.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. Leaning in to kiss her soft lips.

Olivia ran her hand through his hair while the other rested on his chest. Their mouths clashing together passionately. His hands were wrapped loosely around her waist. 

He deepened the kiss and smirked when he heard her moan. The sound only egging him on to continue exploring her mouth. He did just that and even massaged his tongue against hers, making her whimper softly. He could feel the heat radiating between her legs and he was certain she could feel his erection against her. 

She tugged on his hair gently and deepened their kiss even more. The need to feel his touch clouding her senses completely, and making her forget where they were. 

Trevor smiled against her lips "not here"

"I need you" she murmured, still kissing him.

He squeezed her backside, making her moan "later."

She broke their kiss abruptly "are you trying to kill me counselor?"

"Of course not Sergeant" he chuckled.

"Then why are you getting me riled up if you know you're going to turn me down?" She asked with a glimmer in her eyes. 

He could see that she was partially joking, but the lust in her eyes made it clear that she definitely wanted this. He would give it to her after their date. If all went well, they'd be making love before the end of the night. The thought added to his arousal, yet still he managed to keep himself at bay.

He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead "I'll make it up to you later, I promise"

She smiled, cupping his cheek "I'm sure you will... What time is the reservation?"

"Seven" he responded, his hand playing with the necklace that hung on her neck. 

She looked down at it and smiled, it was her usual Fearlessness necklace with another tiny gold plate attached to it. The little gold plate was a gift from Trevor when they hit their one year anniversary, it was a smaller square plate that had the words 'Forever&Always' carved into it. At the back of the gold plate, her and Trevor's initials were carved. 

She bit her lip and looked up at him "This is my favourite piece of jewellery" 

"I noticed" he whispered "you never take it off"

"I feel naked without it" she smiled.

"I understand..." He kissed her forehead "do you have any other jewellery that you cherish as much as this?" 

She shook her head, this was it for her. She didn't have any heirlooms passed down by her family. Her Fearlessness necklace was something that was gifted to her by a woman named Casey. She had been kidnapped at the age of five and kept the necklace with her over the years, it was all she had left of her family. When Olivia found her, she was already sixteen years old, she had given up hope already but couldn't believe that somebody was still looking for her, even after the case went cold. 

Olivia remembered the case like it was yesterday, it was the first case she worked. She was only seventeen years old but she knew she had to get Casey back to her family. She remembered Casey's mother saying that she knew her daughter was still alive and out there somewhere. She made it her mission to find her and after two long months she did.

As a gift she gave Olivia the necklace and after much persuasion Olivia finally accepted it and since that day she only removed it when it needed to be cleaned. She was surprised when Trevor came home four months ago and gave her the tiny black box with a simple golden plate inside. It melted her heart, and the explanation behind it was even sweeter.

He told her that she really was one of the most fearless people he ever met and it wasn't just on rare occasions, she was always fearless. Forever and Always. She was the bravest person he knew. Even brave enough to break down and open up to him. He had come to the understanding that they were more fearless when together, feeling completely safe in each other's presence.

"This is special" she whispered, finally answering his question.

He smirked "well maybe you'll have some more special pieces in the future" 

She didn't realise what his words meant nor did she think about it any further, she assumed that he was just being his usual self and planning to surprise her yet again. She hated surprises before she met Trevor but that had changed drastically since she got to know him. He was always up to something new and she loved it.

"Well, I enjoyed our little talk, but I have to get going" he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She nodded "I'll see you at home" 

He leaned in and kissed her once more, cupping her cheek as they shared yet another moment of passion. They were in love and it was obvious for everybody to see, yet still neither of them were ready to admit it. That would all change soon, or at least Trevor hoped it would.

He broke their lip lock before it could get intense, knowing that he'd never leave if it did. He allowed her to get up before standing to his feet and giving her one last peck.

"I'll see you later" he whispered.

She smiled "drive safe."

He winked at her "of course. I always drive safe because I know I have to come home to you babe."

She chuckled "whatever charmer. Get out of here before I kiss you again"

He shot her a warm smile while wiggling his eyebrows "you'd love that. We all know you can't get enough of me."

She rolled her eyes "yeah yeah, get out of here" she joked.

He gave her one last smile before leaving her office, greeting her detectives on his way out. Knowing they'd probably start teasing her the second she walked out of her office.

Olivia stood in the doorway of her office and watched him get onto the elevator. Waving at her before disappearing behind the closed doors. She bit her lip, her thoughts overtaken by how she missed him already. She could hardly believe that she actually felt this strong for someone and wasn't afraid to show it. Saying it out loud was a whole other story, but she figured her actions spoke for her. 

Amanda Rollins raised an eyebrow at her "you look happy"

She shrugged "I am happy."

"That's great Liv... So have you told him yet?"

She furrowed her eyebrows "told him what?"

"That you love him" Amanda responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Olivia's eyes widdened and she gaped at the blonde haired detective "what are you talking about?"

Rollins chuckled "everybody can see how in love you two are, it's just about time that you admit it. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if that man is already planning your future together"

Olivia rolled her eyes "you're imagining things. Trev and I are at a good space, that's all. We understand each other and know where we stand. That doesn't mean we're about to go running on the hills, being all sappy."

The thought of it made both woman laugh softly, Amanda gave a slight nod to Olivia. Yet the knowing smile remained on her lips "you'll be surprised at the things love can make one do."

"When did you become a love guru?" Olivia teased.

"Always had it, never let it show." Amanda answered before walking off to get a cup of coffee.

Olivia went into her office and sat down, pondering on the words the young detective had just told her. 

_Always had it, never let it show._

Those words were a perfect description of her feelings for Trevor. She always had feelings for the tall, handsome attorney with the gorgeous blue eyes but she never showed it. Until they became friends, which took place two years ago when she informed him of how things work at SVU for when he would take over their cases. This was were they bonded and got to know each other. 

Their friendship was pure and steady, until a case of a young boy who accidentally killed his drunk mother after she attacked him. The nature of the case was too familiar for Olivia and it hit home for her, making her vulnerable and sensitive. She opened up to Trevor and he supported her through the case. Helping her get over her own demons that she never felt the need to deal with before.

This brought forth a new side to both of them, Olivia became a little less distant and Trevor became her biggest supporter. They helped each other get through the tough cases and eventually after a few drinks on a rainy night they ended up in each other's arms, sharing a kiss that set both their souls on fire and yet still gave them peace. 

They didn't have sex that night, instead they just cuddled and kissed. Both deciding that they wanted to be with the other person. After three months of dating they finally had sex and Olivia knew from then on that nobody would ever measure up to Trevor, quite literally. He knew her body, inside and out. He read her like his favourite book and filled her in a way she had never been filled before. They were perfect together. Two people becoming one.


	2. Surprise

Olivia walked into her home that she shared with her boyfriend and smiled when she saw a little note laying on the counter. The tiny note was surrounded by rose petals, a gesture she definitely appreciated.

She placed her things on the coffee table that stood in the center of her living room. Before picking up the note and flipping it open to see Trevor's neat handwriting all over the page.

_ **Welcome home gorgeous.** _

_ **I know you're probably wondering where I am, because I said I'd see you at home. But it seems our plans have changed. I have an emergency meeting with one of my clients but I can assure you that our date is still on. I'll meet you at Latias at seven. ** _

_ **I picked up a dress for you to wear, it's nothing too extravagant but I'm sure you'll love it. Even though we both know I'll love it more. ** _

_ **I'll see you soon babe. Sorry I couldn't be here while you got ready, although we both know I wouldn't be able to control myself if I were there and we'd probably miss our reservation. ** _

_ **-Trevor.** _

She smiled at the note he left her, knowing that he meant it when he said tonight was special. She walked into their bedroom and walked over to the safe that was built into the wall, hidden behind a painting.

She opened the safe and smirked when she saw his gun beside a few watches that Trevor had purchased over the years. He had expensive taste, she didn't, but they made it work. She picked up a small box that was in the back corner of the safe and smiled as she opened it. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings, another gift from Trevor. She took the earrings and placed it on the bedside counter before putting her gun in the safe and closing it. Securing the beautiful painting in front of it once again.

She walked into the bathroom and stripped before stepping into the shower, allowing the hot water to cascade down her exhausted body. She threw her head back and let out a contented sigh. A hot shower always relaxed her after a long day. A massive part of her missed Trevor's presence in the shower, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to relax with him here. They would both get too worked up and would end up in a compromising position, not that she was complaining.

She walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body. She smiled at her reflection as she passed a full length mirror in their closet. Her skin was glowing and her eyes had a sparkle in them that had been their ever since she and Trevor started dating. She looked as great as she felt.

She got ready for their date as fast as she could after noticing that it was already 6 o'clock. She curled her hair slightly and applied the bare minimum of make-up onto her face. After completing her hair and makeup she walked back into her bedroom and opened the garment bag that lied neatly at the foot of the bed.

She unzipped it and gasped when she saw the beautiful dress Trevor got her. It was a plain black dress. She put it on and smiled as she looked at her reflection. The dress had a low neckline, showing a little bit of her cleavage, and it was form fitting, hugging every one of her curves. 

Olivia hooked the diamond earrings into her ears and grabbed her clutch bag, dropping her necessities into the black clutch. She sprayed a bit of her favourite perfume on her neck and wrists before leaving their home and taking a cab to the restaurant.

She walked into the restaurant and told the young waitress that she was meeting someone.

"Do you have a reservation?" The teenage girl asked.

"Yes. Langan" she answered.

The girl flashed her a beautiful smile "oh yes table for two. Follow me" she said, taking two menus with her as they made their way to the back of the restaurant.

She sat down at the table and told the waitress she'd order when her date came. She checked her phone and smiled when she saw his text.

** 'Trev❤️: 19:05pm - On my way babe.' **

She smiled and began typing a response.

"There's no need to respond baby" he said as he approached their table.

She looked up at him with a warm smile "hi"

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss "hi baby. I missed you"

"I missed you too... How was your meeting?"

He sat down "boring. All I wanted to do was come home to you."

"Yeah but if you did we would probably be rolling around in bed by now" she teased.

He nodded, knowing her statement was true "very true..." He looked at her and smirked "you look gorgeous"

She felt her cheeks flush slightly "thank you, you look good too. Even though you just got out of a meeting."

He chuckled. She knew very well that he was home to take a quick shower before leaving for the office, that's why he left her the note. She also knew that he always had a fresh suit in his office. 

"So Counselor, you still haven't told me what makes this date so special" she tried, hoping he'd finally inform her.

"Sergeant you'll have to wait till a bit later to find that out." He smirked, waving the young waitress over "why don't we order first."

Olivia sighed, knowing that he would delay telling her for as long as possible. This was probably the only thing about him that irritated her. 

She scanned through the menu and ordered beef stroganoff and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon for them, knowing how much her boyfriend loved red wine. 

Trevor smiled at her wine choice, he realised she remembered what he had told her on their first date. Admitting that he preferred a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon over a bottle of Merlot from time to time.

"I'll have the Steak au poivre please" he said. Chuckling when he saw Olivia roll her eyes.

The young waitress left them once again and headed toward the kitchen, remembering the very special request Trevor had made when he made the reservation.

Olivia looked at Trevor and raised her eyebrow at him "Steak au poivre please" she mocked.

He chuckled "I'm a big man, I must eat"

"Sure, blame it on your size" she retorted.

"Did you speak to Allison?" He questioned.

She shrugged, not liking that he changed the subject to work "yeah... she said she'll testify"

"That's great..." He trailed off, noticing the sudden change in her mood. Work definitely wasn't a good topic choice "but anyway, let's not talk about work... I'd much rather talk about how great you look in that dress."

Her cheeks heated up the second the words left his mouth "thank you babe. It's beautiful but you really need to stop with all the gifts."

"No can do babe" he shook his head "you are worth more than every penny I've spent so far and worth more than what I plan to spend in the future. Plus I like buying you gifts."

She bit her lip "you're full of it Langan"

"You love it Benson." He countered. 

Olivia felt her cheeks flush again, she never blushed this much with anybody else but Trevor knew just what to say. He was a sweet talker. Always making her feel special with his words and his actions. He took pride in making her happy and that was something new to Olivia. She never had a man treat her this good before, all of the guys she dated in the past just thought of her as a hot piece of ass. 

The waitress brought their orders along with their wine before disappearing once again. She winked at Trevor before walking off.

Olivia scowled at the waitress "such great service, she even wants to service you privately."

Trevor burst out laughing "you're imagining things babe... Plus you know I only want you to service me"

She smirked "good. Cause I'm watching you" 

He chuckled "you just watch me because you like what you see"

A bright smile lit up her face "you know I do"

He took hold of her hand and kissed it "I'm so glad you chose me babe"

"It's not like there was anybody else to choose" she retorted.

"Olivia please. Your beautiful, inside and out. You've got a great sense of humor, you are the kindest person I've met. You're strong, Fearless even. I've been the happiest man since the day you agreed to be mine." He said while looking straight into her eyes. "There are loads of men who would kill to have someone like you in their lives, I'm just happy that I got to you before anyone else could sweep you off your feet completely. You complete me Liv."

Olivia bit her lip, feeling him stare deep into her soul. She didn't know what it was about tonight but those words hit harder than they ever did before. It made her nervous, knowing that tonight was supposed to be special.

Trevor smirked at her "babe can you pour the wine please, I need to tie my shoe."

She nodded and reached for the bottle, gasping when she saw a ring tied around the top of the bottle with a navy blue ribbon. 

"Trev..." She looked up and found him on one knee, she gasped.

"Liv I know we've only been dating for over a year now, and to others it may seem to soon to be doing this. But I want this Olivia, I want you in every way, forever. You are the most amazing person I know, you bring so much light to my life. I can't imagine my life without you babe, you're it for me. Every morning I wake up beside you and I feel blessed that I'm the person that gets to be with you. I feel like the luckiest man alive at the fact that you come home to me every night. I wish I could turn back time so that I could meet you earlier and love you longer. I love you Olivia. I love everything about you, I love the way your smile can light up a room, I love how you take my breath away everyday. I love your infectious laugh, I love your dirty laugh"

She felt her face flush as her tears spilled over her eyes.

"I love all of you Olivia Margaret Benson, and tonight I want to make it a lot more official. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me baby?" He finished with his own tears still at bay in his eyes.

Olivia wiped her tears and nodded, the biggest, goofiest smile on her face "Yes I'll marry you" 

He stood up and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, taking the diamond ring and slipping it onto her ring finger. He wiped her tears and kissed her again.

She pulled away and looked down at her hand, a square cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds sat in the centre of the white gold band. She looked down at the massive diamond on her finger. She couldn't believe it, it was beautiful, breathtaking even.

She looked up at him "it's beautiful babe. I love you too"

He gave her another kiss before moving back to his seat, and eating a piece of his steak "it's a good thing you wore waterproof mascara" he teased.

She smirked "you're full of crap" 

He chuckled, watching her eat while her eyes remained glued to the rock on her finger. She was never one for extravagant jewellery but he wanted to show the world that she was off limits. 

She looked around them and noticed that they were in a very secluded area of the restaurant "why are we the only table back here?"

"I asked them to give us the table with the most privacy. I know how you hate public displays of affection and I wanted to make the proposal both intimate and special."

"You did a great job babe"

He winked at her "anything for you baby"

She took a sip of her wine, before narrowing her eyes at him "did you tell Rollins that you were planning on proposing tonight?"

He frowned "no, why?"

"She mentioned something about you planning our future together" 

He shrugged "she must've figured that out when I went to get our coffee this afternoon... She asked me how things were going with us and I said it's going great, in fact it might get even better pretty soon." 

"How did she get all of that from a simple sentence?" Olivia asked, shocked.

"She's observant" he concluded.

They finished their meals with a bit of small talk, neither could comprehend the situation around them. Olivia was still in shock at the surprise Trevor presented her with and Trevor was shocked that she didn't hesitate in any way.


	3. Inspiration

The couple made their way home, making love throughout the night. Both still not comprehending the situation at hand. They knew this would be the start of something amazing. 

Olivia rolled onto her side of the bed, panting and breathing heavily after the intense session of love making she and Trevor had just finished.

"Wow" she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Trevor covered them with the crumpled white sheets and smirked "that was incredible"

"It was... I'm so glad I'll be having you for the rest of my life, cause I think you pretty much ruined me for any other man" she said, trailing her nails up his chest lazily.

"I don't even wanna think about you with any other man... I'm still jealous of all your exes, and the guy that got your virginity" he stated, wrapping his arms around her.

She let out a soft giggle, the feeling was definitely mutual. She wished she was his first and he was hers, but unfortunately they didn't cross paths until a little later in their lives. 

"I could say the same about you... I would have loved to have been your first" she pursed her lips, thinking of what she wanted to ask him, "did you and Alex... Um... Ever?"

He shook his head "we kissed but never got that far... Our jobs and a few other things got in the way before things could get hot and heavy... What about you? Did you and Elliot ever?"

"No. We almost crossed a line but it never happened because I couldn't get the image of his family out of my head. If he was single maybe we would have, but I never wanted to be anybody's mistress so yeah." She whispered with a smile. A giggle escaped her lips when Trevor let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God. The thought of you two together always nauseated me... Maybe it's because I always had feelings for you and you two being close made me jealous." He admitted.

She chuckled "why didn't you ask before? I wouldn't have been offended, I mean Elliot and I were pretty close."

He shrugged "it never came up so I didn't bring it up... Now just felt like the right moment to ask, but that's enough talk about your ex partner. I'd much rather continue ravishing you" he whispered before rolling on top of her and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

...

Olivia walked into the squad room with a bright smile on her face and an extra pep in her step. She couldn't believe she was engaged to Trevor Langan of all people. She smirked at the memory of last night, surprised that she could walk since they had sex about nine times throughout the night and once more in the shower before she came to work.

She could still feel the remnants of their love making, her womanhood still craving her fiancé's touch. She went to get a cup of coffee and smirked when she saw Fin walking toward her.

"Hey Fin"

"Hey Liv, how was your date?" He asked with a smirk.

"It was good." 

"Just good?"

He knew she wasn't the type of person that would just go spilling all the details of her personal life, she like privacy and only opened up when she felt that it was completely necessary.

"It was great. I want to tell you something but you can't tell anybody yet okay?" She whispered

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. His eyes widdened when she showed him the square cut diamond ring on her finger "we got engaged" 

He had a massive smile on his face, he was happy that she finally found someone she wanted to spend her life with. He and Trevor hung out a few times and he had to admit, the Attorney was probably the only one of Olivia's boyfriend's that he liked. 

"That's great Liv, congratulations baby girl" 

She gave him a quick hug, before pulling away and composing herself once again. She trusted Fin and knew he wasn't going to say anything and allow her to say it on her own time.

"Trev and I will be having an engagement party this weekend, until then I won't tell anyone and neither will you." 

"You have my word baby girl." He said before going back to his desk with his freshly made coffee.

Olivia took her cup of coffee and carried it into her office, opening the drawer at her desk. She sat down and slid the gorgeous ring off her finger, slipping it back into the little blue box. She didn't want to risk any of her detectives seeing her with the ring before the weekend. So she placed the little box into the safe that was built into her drawer. 

She looked up when she heard a soft knock on her door, it was Munch.

"Come in John" she said, sipping her coffee.

"Hey Benson, how you holding up?" He asked as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"I'm good... The job is okay if that's what you're asking."

"Good. I know it can get tough sometimes, but that's not why I'm here. Are you free this weekend, Casey would like to meet up with you. She called me yesterday."

Olivia smiled at the young girls name, Casey was the girl who gave her the necklace "well actually I'm having a little get together this weekend at my place but I can meet her before then" 

"Sure. Are you busy right now? Cause I could arrange for you two to meet now if you want" he answered with a knowing look on his face. 

Munch knew Olivia better than everybody in the office, he had been here when she first arrived at SVU as a seventeen year old rookie who was so good the academy had shipped her out almost immediately. After two years she became a detective, getting her badge at the fresh age of nineteen. She got a promotion last year, becoming SVU's youngest Sergeant, aged twenty-four. 

Munch knew how much meeting with Casey every few years meant to Olivia, it gave her hope for every other case she worked on. He texted Casey, smirking at her quick response.

"She said she'll meet you in five minutes at Gatos" he said, before getting up. Stopping at the office door "hey Liv."

She looked up him.

"Nice sex glow" he said before walking out.

"Fuck off Munch" she called after him. He was always teasing her, he really was like an older brother to her.

He laughed loudly as he walked toward the Bull pen, stopping at Fin's desk "Liv will be out for a while... Keep an eye on the precinct. Especially the new girl" he motioned to Amanda.

"Will do Munch." He said "why was Liv cussing a few minutes ago?"

"I may have said something about her sex glow" he chuckled.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed" 

Olivia walked out of her office to see Fin and Munch laughing "I'll be out for a while. You two better not be talking about what I think you are. Call me if we catch a case."

"You got it Liv" Fin answered.

She walked out into the parking lot, her high heeled boots clicking as she walked up the street toward the little diner that Casey was at. Her face lit up at the sight of the now twenty-four year old sat at a table with a cup of tea in front of her.

She walked up to the red headed woman "Casey, hi"

She looked up and smiled, pulling Olivia into a hug "hey Liv... You look amazing."

"So do you. How have you been?" She sat down, ordering a coffee and a sandwich.

"I've been great... I finally figured out what I want to do with my life. How have you been?" She asked.

"That's great. I'm happy for you. I've been good. I got promoted last year, so you're looking at Special Victims Unit's youngest Sergeant in the history of Sergeants" she said with a proud smile.

"I'm so happy for you Liv, God knows you deserve it. You're the most capable cop I know... But you're not going to believe what I've got to tell you. I'm a graduate" she said, beaming when she looked at the Sergeant. 

"You're kidding. What did you study?" 

"Law. I did a bar exam a few months ago, that's why I wanted to speak to you. I'm now officially an Assistant District Attorney." 

Olivia's jaw dropped, she was so happy for her "Casey that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you" 

"You and me both girl. So what have you been up to other than being Sergeant?" 

Olivia scratched the back of her neck "I uh... I've been working, and I may have gotten engaged"

Now it was Casey's turn to feel her jaw drop "You're kidding?!"

She shook her head "I'm not" she chuckled "my ring is in my office though. I don't want the squad to know until the weekend, my fiancé and I will be having an engagement party then... You should join us" 

"Oh thanks for the invitation but I don't want to impose." 

"You wouldn't be imposing, we're basically the same age, and I could really use a friend that doesn't work at SVU"

She chuckled "you're probably right, I could use a friend too."

"So are you seeing anyone? How is your family doing?" 

"My parent's are good... And I'm not seeing anyone just yet. I haven't met anybody that I like yet. What about your fiancé, what's he like?" 

She took a bite of her sandwich before taking out her phone and showing Casey a picture of her and Trevor. 

Casey smirked "wow, he's hot. You scored big time... Then again, you're hot too"

Olivia chuckled "thanks Casey. He is pretty great though. I really lucked up"

"I'm sure he feels the same about you" she whispered, ordering a slice of chocolate cake.

Olivia chuckled "yeah he makes me really happy"

"So what does he do for a living?" 

Olivia smirked "he's an Assistant District Attorney. He might be able to teach you a thing or two"

"That's amazing, I'd love that" she smiled "You're amazing Liv. You inspired me to go out and study what I love, You're literally my biggest inspiration"

Olivia smiled "Cas, you survived everything you went through for eleven years and managed to pick yourself up afterwards. You inspired me to chase my dreams."

Casey smirked "I think we're gonna be pretty good friends"

Olivia chuckled "I fully agree"

Olivia walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the precinct, she walked up to Fin and raised her eyebrow at him "what have we got?"

"Six year old raped by her dad's best friend..." He answered with a look of disgust on his face.

Olivia groaned "I hate the cases with the kids."

"We all do" Amanda said. "Did you and Trevor have a lunch break?"

"No. I met with a high school friend, we haven't seen each other in years" she lied. 

"Casey?" Fin questioned.

Olivia nodded "she'll be joining us for the weekend. Rollins are you free this weekend?"

"If we don't catch any cases then yes" 

"Great. Trevor and I are throwing a little get together. You're all invited" she said, grabbing her gun and cuffs.


	4. We'll Get Through This Together

** _Smut Alert_ **

Olivia let out a loud moan, her hand gripping the hair of the man who's head was placed firmly between her legs. His tongue bringing her to the dizzying heights of an orgasm. She pushed her hips into his face, not being able to be quiet as her fiancé's tongue worked her into a frenzy.

"Trevor... I need" she moaned, gripping the sheets with her free hand "I need you... Ohh Fuck!... Inside me" she said in between her groans and moans.

She didn't want him to go easy on her tonight, she wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to be fucked hard. Hoping that it would take her mind off the shitty day she had.

He kissed his way up to her lips and smirked when he saw her flushed face "what do you want Olivia?"

She bit her lip, pushing her hips up against his "I want you inside. Hard"

He obliged instantly, pushing into her roughly. He did everything she told him and by the midnight they each had four or five orgasms. Olivia laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, hoping it would lull her to sleep.

She had no such luck. She tossed and turned for over an hour before going to the kitchen and making herself a cup of coffee. 

It had been three months since she and Trevor got engaged and things were still going good. She just wished her job could get a bit easier, or maybe she was becoming nervous about her wedding. They agreed to get married at Pier Sixty, Chelsea Piers and even got a date for a month from now.

Olivia sat down on their large sofa and picked up one of the files she brought home from work and began reading through it, hoping to at least get some work done since sleep wasn't an option.

"Hey" he said as he walked into the living room.

She looked up at him "hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Kind of. I'm used to having you in my arms, I can't sleep if you're not beside me" he whispered, sitting down beside her.

She placed the file on the coffee table and cuddled into his arms, both of them exhausted yet wide awake. 

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" He asked.

"This case... It haunts me... those children" she whispered.

He kissed the side of her head "you'll get him babe, I know you will"

"How can you be so sure. What if he rapes another little girl. I feel like I'm failing all of those families Trevor." 

"Okay... Why don't we try to get some sleep so you can be fresh enough to catch this guy, you haven't slept for a week Olivia. You're overworked and you won't be much help if you crash and burn now. Come on. I'll give you a massage and you try to get some sleep. Tomorrow you can be badass Benson again and catch that bastard, and then you and I can go away for a weekend and just relax... Maybe get a holiday house if you want" he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled. She could not believe this man was even real, most guys would have gotten sick of her issues and crazy hours by now, but Trevor had a world of patience. He always did his best to make her feel better, he tried to show her everyday how much he loves her. 

"That sounds great baby" she whispered. 

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple, picking up her exhausted form. He laid her down on the bed and grabbed Olivia's body lotion and massaged it onto her back. He rubbed the knots out of her shoulders and smirked when she let out a moan.

"You have magical hands" she moaned.

He placed a kiss to her shoulders "are you only realising this now?"

"No. I'm just surprised that you can do more than just give me a great release" she explained, letting out a groan when he hit a painful spot.

"You're so tense baby" he whispered. 

After her massage Olivia curled up in Trevor's arms and allowed herself to relax, she fell asleep almost instantly. Her exhaustion finally taking over.

He looked down at her with a smile on his lips, running his hands through her hair "you really are the best thing that's happened to me Liv... I promise I'll try my best to take care of you. I still don't know why you chose to be with me, but I'm damn glad you did. I'll make sure you never have to question what it's like to be loved."

He placed a kiss to her forehead "I love you Olivia Benson."

...

Olivia woke up with a smile on her face, she felt refreshed and ready to take on a new day. She looked up at her clock and smirked "well done Sergeant Benson, you got more than two hours of sleep" she whispered.

"You were snoring" Trevor whispered from behind her, he placed a kiss on her shoulder "how are you feeling now?"

"Better" she whispered "a lot better"

"Well you have two hours till you have to leave for work, why don't we take a shower?" He asked.

She nodded, turning around to press a kiss to his lips "that's an offer I can't refuse"

He carried her into the bathroom, smirking as her loud laughter echoed through the otherwise silent house.

She was happy being in the arms of the man she loved and she wasn't afraid to show it. This was definitely not like her past relationships.  
...

Olivia sat in the café with a young woman seated opposite her, she called a waiter over to their table. 

"Sandy Do you want anything?" She asked.

She shrugged "a Flat White please" 

"And I'll have a Latté and a chocolate muffin please." Olivia said, feeling a little hungry because she didn't eat since breakfast.

Sandy sighed as she looked at the Sergeant "I don't know what you want me to say Olivia"

"I want you to tell me the truth. I want you to fight for what you know is right, to not let the man who did this to you walk." She said, her eyes becoming glassy as she thought about what the eighteen year old had gone through.

"I just want to forget it" she whispered.

Olivia took her hand and squeezed it gently "you can't just forget something like this, it haunts you and pushes it's way back up eventually. In order for you to move forward you have to deal with it. Because bottling it up won't help you in the future."

"How can you be so sure? She asked, her voice shaky. She bit her lip "have you ever been raped?"

Olivia bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She let out a breath of relief when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Trevor and Casey walking toward them.

She smiled at them "hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

Trevor leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips "hey yourself. We're actually working on a case together and I was asked to mentor ADA Novak over here... Why are you here?"

She motioned to Sandy "this is Sandy Douglas, Sandy this is ADA Trevor Langan and that's ADA Casey Novak"

They all said their greetings, not sure whether to join the women or leave them be. Olivia smiled over at Sandy "you asked me a question and the answer is yes. I was and for the longest time I blamed myself and bottled it up."

Trevor kissed Olivia's cheek "we'll leave you two to it. We have court in a few minutes"

She nodded "okay I'll see you later. All the best both of you. Cas I'll see you around" 

Casey hugged Olivia "yeah that sounds great. Have a good afternoon."

Sandy greeted them and watched as they walked away "so you're second in command of your precinct and you're also with a hot ADA. That's got to be intense"

"It is but we make it work... He's the reason I'm able to tell you things I am today. I didn't deal with my attack and kept it bottled up and then one case hit close to home and another was exactly the same as mine. I broke down. I crashed and because of it an innocent girl died. If I had been on top of my game she would have been alive but I was distracted. He helped me get through that. He helped me deal with it and now I can help other survivors, like you." She whispered, feeling her eyes become glassy once again.

"But that's cause you're brave. You're not a teenager, people believe you easier than they believe me" 

Olivia shook her head "no they don't. People have this misconception that because I'm Sergeant of the Special Victims Unit that I won't be in the position of the people I worked with. They forget that I work with the worst types of people on a daily basis. They assume that because I keep going back that my job is easy, that I deal with things that will never happen to me, but it did. Three times, I was at the other end of the room. I regret not saying anything because more girls and women were hurt by the people that hurt me."

She stared into the glassy eyes of the eighteen year old "you have the ability to put a predator away. To protect somebody else from experiencing what you did. Some teenager will be able to live a normal life if you just speak up. That's the only way I can get Gates off the street."

Sandy wiped her tears, her bottom lip trembling "I'll do it, but you have to promise me that you'll be there"

"I will be there everyday of the trial. I promise you that I'll be right by your side, plus my fiancé is the ADA so I have to be there" she joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Sandy chuckled "well at least he'll be good to look at"

Olivia giggled "true. You can look but you can't touch"

"Noted. I won't mess with him, plus I'm pretty scared of you so don't worry..." She joked.

"We'll get through this together Sandy... Just like Trevor helped me overcome my demons, I'll help you overcome yours." She smirked "although there's a few things I won't do with you that he did with me"

Sandy burst out laughing "I don't need the details Olivia."

She laughed and nodded, typing a quick message to Trevor. She knew she needed to update him on the case.

<<<13:30pm - Hey babe, meet me at the precinct after court. Sandy has agreed to testify. It seems we can finally go to trial. I love you.>>>

Sandy smirked "it's cute that you don't let your job stop you from loving someone. You work with a lot of bad people, I'd never be able to trust anybody if I did what you do."

"It takes time to get used to it. I didn't trust anybody at first either, but after some time I realised that there are still good people out there, I just needed to find out who those good people are and surround myself with them."

"You're very wise for your age detective, you don't look a day over twenty" 

"Thank you. I guess it's all the trauma that makes me understand how to empathise with people." 

"I have to get going, my mom should be looking for me by now. Thank you for the coffee and the talk. I feel a lot better. Like a weight is off my shoulders."

She smiled "no problem Sandy, it's my job to make sure you're okay and justice is served. I'll see you tomorrow for trial-prep."

She stood up "I'll see you tomorrow Sergeant, have a good day further."

"You too and don't do anything I wouldn't" she joked, before watching Sandy walk out of the café. She placed a few dollars on the table before grabbing her chocolate muffin as she stood up and left. She felt much better after speaking to Sandy, she was happy that she could help her. She loved helping people. Although her job was difficult from time to time she knew this was definitely where she belonged.


	5. Holiday Planning

Olivia walked out of court and stood by one of the benches, Gates had been charged as guilty and was going to spend the next thirty years in prison.

Sandy ran out of the courtroom and into Olivia's arms, she hugged the Sergeant and cried tears of joy. She was glad that the man that violated her was off the streets. 

Olivia held the eighteen year old, smiling as her mother walked toward them "you did great in there sweetheart."

"Thank you so much Olivia" she whispered.

Her mother smiled at them "thank you Sergeant, for everything you did for my daughter. Maybe now we can move forward from what happened." 

Gates' defence attorney walked out of the courtroom and up to the three women "well done Sergeant, your squad has managed to put another innocent man behind bars. Must feel great"

"Buchanan, You know as much as we do that Gates is guilty. He wouldn't be in court if he did nothing." She retorted. 

Sandy let go of Olivia and went to stand beside her mother.

Buchanan scoffed "typical thing for the panty police to say. Maybe you'd let loose if you had sex, you seem a bit frustrated to me."

"Fuck you Buchanan" she sneered.

"I'm sure you'd love to. Then again you'd probably cry rape afterwards" he spat back.

Trevor walked over to them, he heard what Buchanan said, immediately stepping between them "counselor I suggest you back off before you and I have a problem"

"Ah in comes the husband to save the day... There's no problem here counselor, I was just reminding your wife that we know how much of a whore she is."

Trevor punched Buchanan square in the jaw, watching him stumble back a bit "say anything to her again and I'll dismantle your face."

Olivia put her hand on Trevor's shoulder, feeling how tense he was "Trev he's not worth it, let's go. It's obvious he had more than one bottle to drink this morning."

"I don't give damn on how much he's had to drink, if you ever come close to her again, you'll regret it. She's not your ex wife that you could smack around whenever you felt like it." Trevor spat before talking Olivia's hand and walking out.

Sandy and her mother walked beside the couple not knowing what to say. Olivia stopped Trevor on the steps "We need to take Sandy and her mother home, and then you can drop me off at the precinct."

He sighed "Liv it's your day off, why do want to be at the precinct?"

"Not now Trevor. I have paperwork to finish." She said with a scowl.

He shook his head before walking down to the car. The three women followed silently, neither knowing what to say.

Olivia got into the passenger seat and secured her seatbelt "I know you're worried but I'll be fine. It's not like Buchanan would come to precinct to harass me."

"That's not the point Liv. I had plans for us today for after court. I wanted to show you something important and then you suddenly dismiss everything and decide to drown yourself in work again" he said a lot softer this time.

"I'll only be there for a few minutes, I promise this isn't me wanting to escape." She said with a smile.

"If you wanted to escape you'd be gone by now" he chuckled. "I hate counselor's"

"Aren't you one?" Sandy asked from the backseat.

"He is. He was referring to defence attorney's... Which is a bit hypocritical since you were a defence attorney once." She answered.

"Back then I didn't understand the depth of what you do, now that I understand it, I don't see how people can defend those predators."

"Everyone is entitled to a defence babe... Don't over think it. Let's just accept that Buchanan is an ass."

"Are you two okay now?" Sandy asked once again, feeling the change of atmosphere in the car.

"Yeah we're good." She answered.

"That's probably the dumbest argument you've seen but we can't really stay angry at each other." Trevor admitted with a smile.

"It's cute" Sandy's mom said. "I wish my husband and I could be like that. All we ever do is argue and be angry at each other."

"You and dad don't even love each other mom. You married out of compromise" Sandy said with a groan.

"We're not married" Olivia said with a sigh "we're engaged. We're only this close because we got to know each other before committing our lives to each other. I know exactly what type of person he is, his likes and dislikes and he know's me too. Get to know your husband. Sit down and talk to him." 

"I'll try" she whispered.

Sandy rolled her eyes "at least it's something."

They dropped the mother and daughter off before driving silently to the precinct. Olivia sighed "you're still angry."

"Kind of. I want to break Buchanan's neck"

She placed her hand over his "come inside, you can keep me company while I finish up my paperwork."

He nodded, taking her hand as they walked into the precinct. They greeted her squad before going into her office. Trevor sat on the sofa, motioning for her to join him, she took her laptop and a few case files before removing her shoes and cuddling into his embrace.

Trevor placed a kiss on the side of her head "so I've been thinking, maybe we could get away for the week."

"I have to be at work Trev..." She said with a sigh.

"You're always at work babe... We need a break, plus I promised you two days ago that we would go away for a bit. There's no time like the present." 

"What's the big deal whether we go or not?" She asked, her fingers typing lazily over the keys.

"It's important." He whispered "I want to take you away from all the drama, even if it's just for a week. I want to spend a week in paradise with you, ravishing you wherever and whenever, taking you on dates. Going swimming, seeing you in a bikini. It'll be fun" he tried again.

She smirked at the thought of it "that sounds amazing... But what about the precinct? We're short-staffed" 

"We'll make a plan" he whispered, before pulling out his phone and typing in a number that Olivia vaguely recognized.

"Hi this is Trevor Langan speaking, can you refer me to William Dodds please?" He spoke into the phone.

After a few minutes he put the phone on speaker "hello Counselor" Dodds said.

"Hi Captain... I need to cash in on a favour" 

"I was wondering when you'd call me up... What can I do for you?"

"Is your son still looking for a job in the force?"

"Yes, do you know of an opening?" He asked.

"Well SVU is a bit short staffed and Olivia needs the week off, we have important business to take care of. She'll obviously put detective Tutuola in charge, but they will need a pair of extra hands... If she's impressed she might even have him permanently employed" he said with a smirk, knowing that Dodds wouldn't let this opportunity slip through his hands. 

"I'll speak to Mike but I'm sure it's a done deal. When are you two leaving?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon would be great"

"Okay I'll call Mike and get him to come to the precinct in the next hour. Have a good time on your important business."

"We will thanks" he said before hanging up. 

Olivia looked up at him and chuckled "you don't take no for an answer do you?"

He shrugged "not when I know that I'm doing something that's good for you." 

She laughed before placing her laptop on the ground and moving to straddle him. She cupped his face "you're a piece of shit but I love you" 

"I'm your piece of shit, and this piece of shit is looking out for your well-being. Somebody has to do it" he whispered.

She pressed her lips to his and groaned into his mouth when he gripped her ass. She nibbled on his bottom lip before pulling away "Mr Langan you are lucky I'm looking forward to being ravished by you or else you'd be going on holiday alone."

"Well soon to be Mrs Langan we both know I wouldn't be going if you disagreed." He shot back.

A soft knock on her office door, brought them out of their bubble. Making both of them aware that they were still in her work place.

"Come in" Olivia hollered, getting off his lap in the process.

Amanda Rollins walked into the office and smirked at the couple "I hope I'm not interrupting, but I really need to ask you something Sarge."

"I'm listening" Olivia said, motioning for Rollins to sit down in the seat opposite the sofa.

"I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off, my sister is in town and she's a bit of a loose cannon" 

Olivia sighed and looked up at Trevor "I'll accept that but I won't be here for the rest of the week, so you have to be on time from tomorrow onwards..."

"You're not going to elope are you?" She asked.

Both of them laughed "no we're not. I want to marry this beautiful woman in front of everybody, make sure the world knows she's mine"

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully "you're so cheesy"

"You love it" he shot back.

She turned to Rollins with a smirk "You're lucky Amanda is here, because I was going to hit you."

"With your lips... Sounds great" he retorted, knowing that she was going to kiss him. 

Olivia hit him upside his head "I'm armed asshole, so watch it."

Amanda laughed at the banter between them, before shaking her head "you two are cute together"

"We are" Trevor smirked "even though she's the cute part of us."

"Did you just call me cute?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

He chuckled "I did." 

She scoffed "you must want to get your ass kicked"

"I had no involvement in this" Rollins said. She stood to her feet "by the way, a hot guy is walking toward your office so keep it PG in here." With that she walked out of the office.

Trevor looked over at Olivia and gave her a quick kiss, before relaxing on the sofa with her laptop "your file looks about done."

She rolled her eyes, before going to sit down at her desk "Come in Mike" she said looking at the guy at her door.

He came into the office and smirked "hi Sergeant. Thank you for having me."

She nodded "no problem. Have a seat."

He sat down, furrowing his eyebrow at Trevor who was seated on the sofa.

Olivia smirked "I hope you don't mind that Ada Langan will be sitting in?" 

"Not at all. My dad told me you need an extra detective, so I brought my résumé with me and a few references." He said. 

She raised her brow, a massive smirk on her face "wow. You're extremely prepared, you're already in my good books."

He chuckled "that's good. I just want you to know that I've never worked on an SVU case before but I know the nature of it is sensitive" 

"So you're prepared and honest. Good qualities, but I need you to understand, my second in command will be watching you this week and will report everything to me. I'm sure your father told you I won't be here for the week, but if you do good I might keep you here."

"Does this mean I've got the job?" He smirked.

"Have you attended the academy?"

"Yes. Four years. I was a rookie in Homicide for a year before I joined the army."

"Well I'll read through your résumé and check your references, keep your phone on and expect a call from me. Thank you for coming" she said with a bright smile. 

He stood up and shook her hand "thank you for this opportunity, have a good day further Sergeant."

"You too. Goodbye"

He nodded at Trevor "goodbye Sergeant, Counselor."

"Have a good day further Mike." Trevor responded.

Mike walked out of the precinct feeling great about possibly working at SVU, he knew this was going to be an amazing experience. Challenging but amazing.

"so are you feeling better about our holiday now?" Trevor asked.

She walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips "I feel much better. In fact I think we should go home and have a little fun before I read over Mike's résumé." 

"Care to elaborate on this fun you speak of?" He teased.

"That would be telling baby, I'm sure you can use your imagination." She bit her lip before straightening up and grabbing her things. "let's go."


	6. Holiday Loving

** _Smut Alert_ **

Trevor and Olivia drove for a while before pulling up at a massive house in the Hamptons. Olivia gasped when she saw where they were, she turned to Trevor with a confused look on her face "did we take a wrong turn?"

"No babe." He chuckled, before pointing up at the classic Hamptons styled mansion "Surprise!"

"Trevor this is too much. It's huge and it probably cost a fortune..." She said, trying to get over her shock.

"I told you multiple times that money is nothing. I want to spoil you and nothing you say is going to change that." He shrugged.

She looked up at the house, and shook her head in amazement. It was gorgeous, not like the apartments she became accustomed to in New York. This was luxury at it's best and it definitely wasn't what she expected him to do.

"This is the biggest house I've ever seen. How could you even afford this?" She questioned, her eyes still glued to the mansion.

"Let's go inside. I'll explain everything once we're settled" he said before getting out and going to open the passenger door for her.

She took his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, she pulled away from his lips almost immediately "you didn't have to do this, but I just realized that I was so shocked that I didn't even thank you." She cupped his cheek with her free hand "thank you so much honey, this is the most beautiful house I've ever seen."

He pressed another kiss to her lips before smirking "the pleasure is all mine babe. I just wanted us to have a special place away from all the hustle and bustle of the city and away from our jobs."

"That actually makes sense, both of us need a break once in a while" she responded, finally understanding why he chose this place. 

They walked into the mansion hand in hand. Olivia gasped when they walked into the foyer of the mansion. It was already breathtaking, they walked further into the house and Olivia was speechless. The living room had white walls with matching white sofa's and a massive Television mounted to the wall above a gas fireplace that had a glass screen in front of it for protection.

A stainless glass coffee table sat perfectly between the massive sofa's, the living room had two huge glass doors that led to the backyard. She walked over to the doors and looked out into the backyard, she immediately spotted the pool that looked to good to be true.

"Trev... This is wow"

He chuckled "come let's take a look at the rest of the place before I cook a meal for us."

She smirked "that sounds brilliant"

He took her on a tour of the entire place and was pleasantly surprised at her response to it all, he expected her to freak out and give him crap for the amount of money he spent. Instead she freaked out and thanked him for an amazing surprise.

She sat on a bar stool by the kitchen and watched Trevor prepare traditional Chicken Parmesan. She couldn't deny the fact that he was sexy as hell while cooking.

She licked her lips as she watched him work around the kitchen, the way his sweater was clinging to his abs was a massive turn on. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. 

"Something about watching you work in the kitchen is a major turn on." She whispered.

He chuckled "food first and then pleasure" 

"You turning down sex?" She feigned shock "must be snowing in hell."

"You've got jokes, must be the holiday spirit kicking in" he shot back.

"Well I figured since I'm basically stuck with you for an entire week, I might as well pick up my sense of humor because I'm going to need entertainment." 

He chuckled "we'll see about that."

He finished up their meal and Olivia poured them two glasses of Merlot, she was shocked to see that he actually stocked the place up pretty well with groceries and alcohol. He really planned this out and that made her even more grateful to be with such a thoughtful man.

They relaxed on the sofa as they ate their meal, while the television played softly in the background. Olivia let out a soft moan at the delicious taste of the meal he prepared for them.

"You did a great job on this chicken parmesan baby" she said before eating another forkful.

"Thanks babe. I love cooking, maybe I'll teach you a few things this week?"

"That sounds great, at least that way you'll come home to a cooked meal once in a while." 

"You make the best Mac and Cheese I've ever had, so I don't mind that" he defended on her behalf.

She chuckled "you don't need to defend me Trev... I'm shit at cooking and I know it, but I can make a killer chocolate cake and I'm good with breakfast." 

"Okay from tomorrow onwards I'll teach you to cook a few meals... We can start with Chicken Alfredo, since it's your favourite." He said, before feeding her a forkful of his serving.

She took the fork into her mouth and smirked, nodding at his suggestion. 

They continued eating in silence, both focusing on the television. Once their food was finished, they took the plates to the kitchen and cleaned it up before heading back to the living room to cuddle up on the sofa. Trevor wrapped his arms around Olivia and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered.

She looked up at him "I love you too babe"

"I'm not gonna lie I thought you were going to be pissed because I went overboard with this surprise" he admitted softly.

"I could never be pissed at you when you're being this thoughtful. Honestly I was shocked, I still am but I'm not angry. I think this is going to be an amazing week, and when we go back to work we'll be refreshed and ready to take on life. Who knows maybe we can get some wedding planning done."

He smirked when she moved to straddle him "that would be great. In three weeks you'll be Mrs Langan."

She blushed at the thought of it "I can't wait. I think it's going to be perfect, I'll get to wear a pretty dress that'll make your jaw drop and get to wear sexy underwear beneath it for when you take the dress off me on our honeymoon. I can't believe we're really doing this."

"Me either babe, but it feels so right." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We've never spoken about this yet, but do you want kids?" She asked nervously, hoping that he would say yes because she loved him dearly but she'd have to let him go if he didn't want children. It was a massive dream of hers and she promised herself she would achieve it with or without him.

"I'd love to have kids. Just the thought of having a miniature version of you or me running around and laughing and being adorable is amazing."

She let out a breath of relief "how many children would you want?"

He shrugged "I don't know. Any amount is fine, as long as we have children."

She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips "it's like you're inside my head, listening to my thoughts and repeating them to me."

He smirked against her lips "I can't get inside your head but I can get inside another part of you, if you want" 

She giggled before grinding her hips against his, deepening their kiss in rhythm with their hips. She felt his arousal pressed against her thigh. Knowing he needed her as much as she needed him, but she felt like teasing him so she broke their kiss and stood up.

She smirked at his shocked expression "that pool looks mighty good, maybe we should go for a swim."

"I'd rather have my dick swimming inside of you" he shot back with a smirk "I could feel how wet you are through your pants."

She bit her lip at his response, it's not what she was expecting but exactly what she needed right now. She was too turned on to tease him tonight even though she tried, so she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He locked up before she led him to the master bedroom of the mansion and kissed him passionately when they walked in.

Trevor didn't waste any time in getting her naked, within seconds they were both stripped down and making out on the King sized bed. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, her body shuddering as his fingers slid across her aroused womanhood. She bit her lip to hold back a moan when he pushed two fingers into her.

He gave two strokes with his fingers before adding a third, making her arch her back in pleasure. She gasped and involuntarily pushed her hips against his hand. Mirroring his rhythm as he continued sliding his fingers in and out of her body. His lips moved from her neck to her chest, taking her one of her already sensitive nipples into his mouth.

"Faster" she moaned. Pushing her body against him even more. 

Trevor obliged to her lustful plea and began ramming his fingers in and out of her in a scissor like motion, hitting her G-spot like a pro each time. Her breathing became laboured and he knew she was close.

"Oh shit..." She moaned breathlessly "so close"

He ran his thumb over her clit and smirked against her skin when she gasped. She felt like she was floating and she knew it was only a matter of minutes until she went over the edge.

"Let go" Trevor whispered before attaching his lips to the spot on her neck that drove her insane. 

"Fuck, Trev, oh-" she moaned and her body clenched around his fingers, her juices coating them as her body shook.

She rode out her orgasm with his name falling from her kiss bruised lips, his fingers still inside of her. Once she came down from her high he pulled them out of her and smirked, he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth when he entered her without warning. He stilled inside of her, giving her time to adjust. After a few minutes she wiggled her hips against his, signalling that she was ready. He didn't waste anytime in pushing into her completely.

She wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders while the other wrapped around his waist, her nails trailing up and down his back. Trevor used his left arm to hold him up while his right hand gripped her hip. 

She arched her back and moaned breathlessly into his mouth, her hips meeting his with each thrust. Trevor hit her G-spot with every roll of his hips, his manhood filling her in a way no man had ever done before. 

"Faster baby" she begged.

He pushed himself into her in a faster pace, hearing the head board hit the wall with each thrust. Her back arched, pushing her body against his even more. Her nails dug into his back while her other hand moved to grip the sheets beneath them.

Trevor looked down at her and almost came at the just the sight of her. Her eyes were screwed shut, her mouth slightly open as little pants came out of it, her hair fanned across the pillow. She was a sight to behold and he was grateful that he would be the only man that would get to see her like this for the rest of their lives. 

He pushed harder into her, giving her deep and powerful thrusts. His own groans filling the air as the temperature in the room started reaching its boiling point. Beads of sweat began to cover their bodies as they moved together. The only sound heard in the room was their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin, as well as the creek of the bed.

Trevor took hold of her hands and held them above her head, making her completely powerless against him. Olivia pushed down into him, loving that he was taking control. She loved how he would hits spots inside of her that she didn't even know existed. He sunk his teeth into the skin of her neck, before smoothing over it with his tongue. 

Olivia felt her body begin to tighten around him, her inner walls holding him in a vice grip as she climaxed. She let out a scream of his name as her juices flooded out of her body, covering his dick and squirting onto the bed. Her body shook with pleasure, and that did him in, his own orgasm broke free and he shot his hot seed into her pulsating lower body. Both of them shaking.

Their hips rolled against one another in perfect harmony, as yet another orgasm overtook Olivia. She let out a gutteral scream, her nails digging into his hands that were linked with hers above her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was sure she was going to die of pleasure.

He pushed deeper into her, groaning when he felt her walls tightening yet again. Her body was exploding with pleasure and neither of them wanted it to stop. Trevor let go inside of her one more time, filling her completely with his hot seed before slowing down his rhythm. They rode out their orgasms slowly before coming to complete standstill.

He collapsed onto her, placing soft kisses on her neck. Their breathing was laboured and they were both exhausted from their intense love making.

"You're incredible" Olivia whispered.

"So are you" he responded. 

She chuckled softly "you just gave me four consecutive orgasms. I think you're the incredible one here, you know just what to do."

"I listen to your body, that's all" he whispered. 

She groaned when he pulled out of her, feeling empty almost instantly. He rolled off of her, wrapping his arms around her waist "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He pulled away with a smile before covering them with the thick white blanket that lay crumpled at their feet. He wrapped it around them, before giving her another kiss.

"That was an intense workout, what do you say we call it a night and get some sleep?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Sounds great but I have one request..." She said, biting her lip. He nodded, urging her to continue, "I want you inside me, I feel empty without you in me." 

He chuckled before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead and pushing back into her body. Once settled they both fell asleep in a mess of sheets and body parts.


End file.
